


Makai's Big Adventure

by injure



Category: New Elemental
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injure/pseuds/injure
Summary: Makai want puss puss





	Makai's Big Adventure

Makai was walking down a really fucking long road because he wanted New Elemental Arby's and it was like really far away. He had long ebony black hair with purple streaks and red tips that reached his mid-back and icy mexican eyes like limpid biscuits and a lot of people tell him he looks like Joshua Graham (AN: if u don't know who she is get da hell out of here!). He's not related to Adam but he wishes he was because he's a major fucking hottie. He's a faggot but his teeth are straight and white. He has skin. He's goth (in case you couldn't tell) and he wears mostly black. He loves Hot Topic and he buys all his clothes from there. For example today he was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. He was wearing black lipstick, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. He was still walking down that bigass road because he wanted the Arby's. A lot of preps stared at him. He put up his middle finger at them.

It was really hot because Makai was dedicated to the goth lifestyle and it was also the middle of July so he really was kind of a fucking idiot but also sexy so I'll let it slide. He knew he had to take a rest and cool down or else he would pass out and his nuts would explode.

He tucked into a ball and started rolling down the side of the road into a 100 foot ditch which launched him into a giant crater. He yelled REEEEE OH MY CELESTIA!!!! because it hurt his nuts so they probably would have a bruise later and I feel bad for him.

As he stood up and dusted himself off, he saw some weird round bitch of a thing in the middle of the crater. He nudged it with his foot a little and it started crying.

OH FUCK!!!! IS THAT A BABY Makai thought. Oh fuck!!!! It was a baby. Makai looked into it's boss baby eyes and knew what he had to do. 

He picked up the baby and sprinted up the ditch at a 90° angle and got back onto the road. EVERY PONY LISTEN UP! He yelled. Every pony did listen up. 

Makai placed the baby down and backed up for a moment. Before anyone could say anything, Makai shouted FUCKIN SWEET A FOOTBALL and punted that little bastard into the spirit realm. 

Makai, feeling accomplished, started making his way down to the Arby's again, when he felt a hand grab his nuts from behind. He went RUHROH and turned around…. It was…..

 

 

 

ADAM!  
“Hey you tasty little degenerate” Adam yodeled. He kept his hand firmly cupped to Makai's balls. “I need a seme to my uke. Will you yaoi with me?” He asked Makai, looking him in the eyes sexily. Okay wig Makai said and they went to Arby's together and also

 

rat

 

\-----

some time passed and....

 

Adam was watching epic cringe compilations sexily and adamly on his lucitop when he heard his doorbell ring. “Oh what the fuck i hate when bitchës show up at my fucking door ugh” he said and looked out the peephole. “Omg is that fucking makai”

“Hi its makai open up” he heard

“Hold on i have to wipe it dry” adam said and stuffed an entire towel down his pants but it wasnt enough, “oh well makai youre gonna have to lick up these juices”

“Oh thats ok i love uh. Juice. Let me in thot” makai said. His frustration was epic kawaii, adam thought. God he was so old and so very POC.

Adam ripped the door off its hinges and threw it across the room in an epic feat of strength that could only be attributed to a power bottom such as himself. “Hello handsome~” he said, cumming everywhere. 

“FUCK ME NOW ” makai said and tore off his $500 gucci blouse. Adam happily and hungrily took him in a sexy sexy embrace while slapping the fuck out of his bulge. “Oh god my butthole is so tingly right now, please squeeze out my poops like they did in cmbyn like that was just so hot i love that” makai said.

“Dam ok” adam said “yous a freak but ok” and then makai shat everywhere

DAVE: oh hey gin  
DDHJRUIKO8UE920-49Y3HIOP[2-03834UYH  
DAVE: hows that sexy little mexican going

D-> C{===3

NEPETA: :33 < you fucking furrgot

 

I want death

DAVE: so are you cruising for pussy yet 

Every day baby

DAVE: whats your greatest fear

Not being able to shit

Because i have no asshole

 

DAVE: damn  
DAVE: thats deep  
DAVE:I love cok uggghhhhhhhhhhhh oc=cock COCK  
DAVE: wheres your pussy

ADAM: uhhhhhhmmmbbbbbbbcvvvv put the posusy in aclogacus 

 

DAVE: ohyo u know,.......................................................................................................................................................................................

POOP: toot lolfffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

 

 

cum  
cum  
cum  
cum  
CUM  
cum  
cum  
Sexy little mexican  
cum

 

Tearzah X Gin

I wuz new @ calbarts and no one was cool like me. I saw libtards and sjws and Steven L. Universe. Fucking preps. I emoly walked into my new school when….

CRASH bitch

some dumb thot crashed the fuck into my pussy! Wtf who is this whore

“Gucci Gang” a tearzah said  
“WTF DIE CIS SCUM” I screamed at this poser  
“Lol…… Okay….” Tearzah said as she picked up one of my epic fucking sexy paper of arting 

she stared at it and looked like she could poop her own self. “Y- You drew this…..????!?!? Ajsjdjfgkfkg”

I turned blushily and bit my coke nail “Uhm…. Yea lol”

tearzahs eyes went all anime and like shiny and like a little too big “uhhh… owo…. Whuhuhu…. Woah! Who is this????”

I shook my head so hard some of the shit I sniffed earlier fell out of my nose “n-no…. Yamate…. 

This was my outfit today lol

“you can't… look at my little gum chewe.r…. Hawaii where he's fromm…..” tears fell down my eyeholes and cheekholes and asshole.s.

“ Slenderman2018” luci screamed  
I took the paper outbfo The Sick Lad's hand and Naruto ran out my cave. Lol hahahah and then wheat ;)

*i threw myself into ditch*

Suddenly, I heard God's voice.

 

“Are you skinny?” Mariah's voice boomed

“Yes my lord” ky shitty body evaporated and I was back at clarts!

“Oh hey jim” teerxoh said  
“

Coyote screamed “there's free dogs in the boiler room!!!” also he was gay

we held hands and nart ran TOGETHER and threw our bodies and skulls headfiest into the door and they door aabr si f fsj FUCKING BROKE!

“okay we're at our destination” coyote lol’d

there was only one thing. Reggie's feet 

 

 

dude what the fuuuuuckkkkk helslender man is jerepleaae hes coming e h  
hey sexy lady oppa gamgda style 

Narciplier  
M  
M  
M  
M  
Makai  
Im cUMMINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

 

Oppa  
Gang  
Nam  
Smile  
:d

MAKAI: Hey, do you people know where to find some pussy?  
Gin: i thought you was a gay makai  
MAKAI: im bi you fucking terf radfem scum fucking racism

F  
F  
F  
F  
F  
Gin: oh god im so fucking sorry i forgot my son………. *hands him some coochie but not my coochie just like some coochie on a silver platter and it is very fresh and well seasoned*

MAKAI: I'm alerigc. Alerfos alrfo  
Alerigc  
Algeria  
Alerfos  
Algeirc  
American  
American  
Alerigc  
Alerigc  
Alerigc algerigc  
Aretk ALB F ALERGIC YOU DUMB FUCKING BITCH IM GONNA FUCKING RIP YOUR SKULL FROM ITS SOCKET wait do skulls rest on sockets WHATEVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR WHERES MY LEAN FLAVORED RAMEN Alrefyic

lr

 

 

A

 

 

 

 

Im tkainlyoy

 

 

Yormmsme  
Hello ymither ficjie roy l  
with comjng ure ys ergic A pussy  
Alerigc  
Alerigc  
Aleirkcm  
L  
Gin.  
Gin?  
Do you hear that?  
Do you smell theatM  
T  
HANOS  
?  
T  
HANOSp  
Pussy

 

R  
Real Makai's s

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Makai real


End file.
